As printing technology continuously develops, printing devices are more required to be economical efficiency and easy to use.
In the current printer design, after a printer at a standby status receives a printing command, a control chip drives the motor to operate the image forming unit according to a predetermined flow scheme. A voltage applying unit applies corresponding voltages to the charging roller, the developer roller, the transfer roller, and the photosensitive drum in the image forming unit, respectively. The image forming unit is used for completing image forming operation under different voltages applied by the voltage applying unit.
A typical control process for the image forming unit to receive a print command includes the following stages: a starting stage, a non-image-forming state, an image forming stage, and a standby stage. The starting stage mainly refers to a short time period when the motor starts to operate. In the starting stage, the voltages applied to the developer cartridge are changed frequently so that waste developer generated in the starting stage is reduced. The non-image-forming stage mainly refers to a process after the starting stage is completed, in which the paper has not reached or has left the image forming unit in the image forming device. In the non-image-forming stage, no image is formed on the paper. The image forming stage refers to the process when the paper is passing through the image forming unit or the paper is about to reach or leave the image forming unit. In the image forming stage, a printed image is generated on the paper.
Conventionally, when the image forming device is in a non-image-forming stage, the voltage applying unit applies a fixed voltage on each component in the cartridge, which includes a charging roller, a developer roller, a transfer roller, a photosensitive drum, etc. In this scenario, a large amount of the waste developer is produced in the image forming unit, which causes the waste of the developer. In addition, when the generated waste developer is too much, the developer may overflow the waste developer storage device in the image forming unit to contaminate the image forming device or the paper. Undesirable sensation experience may be brought to the users and the printing quality may be influenced.